<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Morning After by GVNART</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012620">The Morning After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GVNART/pseuds/GVNART'>GVNART</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GVNART/pseuds/GVNART</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tess and Harph have been decent friends for a while. Meeting in rocky circumstances, but growing to respect each other over time. Even assisting one another in some of the riskier missions the two have partaken on. Going through numerous trials that tested their bond over the course of years. But one night ended up being their tipping point. And now that they're awake and remember everything as clear as day, they have to confront it. (Non-canonical ship between my own OC's because I was feeling self indulgent).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tess rubs her eyes as she wakes up in her home. Groaning quietly to herself as she gazes about, recollecting herself. The sun pierced through each individual blind on her window, blinding her with bright strobes as her head rose from the pillow. She looks to her side to find it empty as usual. The blanket pulled off to the side. She gazes at the spot with some confusion, brow cocked before the memories of the previous night come to her all at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could not tell anyone when it all started. Whether she knew she felt the way she did weeks or days prior, or if she just realized it mere hours before they made a move. She just remembered talking with Harph, as per usual. Sharing a drink, walking their horses throughout the region of Westfall. The sun no longer as scorching as it usually was now that Winter was turning the corner. Their talks started off a bit silly, joking with one another. Then talking about work. Then each other. But something different happened that time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe the drinks made them both bolder. They were not exactly hammered, and Tess mostly blamed the fuzzy memories of what happened more on the adrenaline than the alcohol. But one moment, they were just seated on a bench. Then he offered her some coffee before splitting off. Then she offered him to have it at her place. Then the next, they were leaned against each other. Then her lips were on his. Then her body against his--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hears a deep voice coughing from elsewhere within the house, pulling her mind out of recalling just every little detail about the previous night. It was him. He did not just one-night-stand her. She knew he would not, they were friends. But waking up alone sent that chill up her spine that maybe it was a possibility. But deep down, she trusted him enough not to do that to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hastily throws on a bra and a loose-fitting shirt, along with a pair of shorts. Something relaxed and lazy, not feeling enough energy to put on a whole outfit. Then she turns the knob to her door, proceeding down the hall. Finding the larger man in the kitchen dressed in some spare clothes he keeps in his satchel. Pouring hot water into two mugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Howdy.” She made her presence known, giving a wave as she leaned against the counter. “You wake up early?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harph offered a warm smile behind that fuzzy beard, setting the teapot aside. “Just a few minutes ago. Figured I’d make good on that coffee offer.” He felt safe in their presence. Though there was a lingering, awkward atmosphere. They were friends up to this point. Now both of them are floating through a weird limbo. Knowing how they feel, though not quite admitting it out loud. Just purely through their actions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The smell woke me up. I’m surprised you could even walk.” Tess jokes, taking her mug and sipping it. Already feeling properly awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harph scoffs out a laugh, eyes shut as he downs some of the drink. “I could say the same for you, cowgirl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tess gently nudges his shoulder with a balled fist, just soft enough as to not cause him to spill any of his drink. The both of them laugh and sigh. Silence engulfing the room as steam climbs to the ceiling. Tess just idly watching it as she figures out what to even say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harph is the first to break the silence. “Hey, err… Sorry about that, by the way, I--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tess shakes her head, finally meeting his eyes. “No, no, don’t be sorry. You ain’t got nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harph then looks down to the wood floor of the house, trying to find his words. “I know, it’s just-- We’re friends and all. I probably should have said more before we…” He twirls a finger around, giving up on whatever his thought was leading to. “You know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sets her half-empty mug on the countertop, giving him her full attention. At that, Harph is not able to help but feel put under the spotlight. He has worked with her before. Knowing very well what a sharpshooter’s eyes are capable of. Being under that gaze terrified him, turning his gut cold, and made his heart flutter all the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harph, really, it’s fine.” She shrugs her shoulders. “So what? I’ve had… ‘Friends’ like that in the past. I know you have too.” She leans back, laughing a bit. Remembering how Harph hit it off with an acquaintance of hers in the past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night elf groans, running his only hand down his face. “Thomas wasn’t even really a friend, it was just… A fling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gazes up at him, smirking. She could read him like a book. And Harph could read her, deep down. But she is the more headstrong one here. Bold enough to put her foot in the doorway and make anything resembling a move. “So I’m more than just a fling then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harph sputters like a chopper out of gas, struggling to find his words. “I guess so! I mean… Yeah. I’ve known you for much longer. I’d much rather get to continue being around you.” He drinks more coffee, filling his mouth as to not be obligated to use it while he figures out what to say. “You’re a wonderful woman, Tess. I just didn’t want things to get weird after that. Moon knows how many times it has in the past.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ranger softens at his words, nodding along. She would be lying if she said she did not fear the same thing after everything they have been through. Waking up was just a small cut of anxiety for her. For Harph, he had the entire morning to stir in his thoughts. Not long at all, truly, but it was enough time for everything in his mind to start to spiral. “And you’re a good man. I get’cha…” She trails off just after him. Great. Now they are both lost. Dancing around what they really want to say eternally until the silence is broken once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Harph finally mutters, getting his mind back in place. He finds it funny, even, that he has talked himself out of death. He has played mind games with his words to take valuable information out of people who would otherwise never speak of it. But it was Tess of all things that made him lose it all. “I’ve been through a lot in my years. But not quite this. I guess I’m just figuring out what it all means.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tess’ eyes widened just slightly. She takes his wording, settling it in her mind before she reaches for his one hand. Gently taking it into hers. Harph does not even hesitate before his fingers are intertwined around hers. “Well… Be honest then. What did last night mean for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could see his cheeks flush a darker shade of violet. He stares and swallows, feeling her cold hand against his larger, warmer one. “I think… You mean a lot to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She manages a laugh at that. Leaning up on her toes, thankful that he was just a bit slouched against the counter for her to reach him. Her free hand trailing up to his face, petting along his cheek and beard. “And I think… You know what I really want to hear you say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harph warms up at that. Laughing deeply, shaking his head. His eyes narrow toward her, grinning like a fool. “I’m absolutely clueless. Maybe I could use a hint.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just shakes her head, muttering something under her breath along the lines of “idiot” before pressing her lips against his. Slow this time. Savoring him. The way he feels as her hand moves from his face and goes down against his back, pulling him in even closer. The way he tastes as they both open their mouths, only progressing deeper. The way he sounds when his breath occasionally hitches with surprise. Until they finally pull back, able to look each other in the eyes. His broad, strong, welcoming build. She feels like she could get lost in his embrace for hours on end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harph was practically drunk with the sensation of her kiss. “I think… I think that jogged my memory.” He smiles and gives her one last kiss on the forehead. “I… I love you, Tess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tess leans back up on her tiptoes until her lips are brushing right at the edge of his ear. “I love you too, Lindolf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harph’s knees almost buckle at her whisper while he laughs at the same time. “What, was my first name too informal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were into it. Don’t even lie.” She playfully punches his shoulder again. Not at all painful, but a bit more rough now that he isn’t holding a drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say I wasn’t, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Miss Hodnett</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tess clenches her jaw, shaking her head. “Pfft. Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harph suddenly gains back that silver tongue he seems to lose around her. Just in time to make her tick. “Make me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It does not take much convincing for the bounty hunter to yank him down by the scruff of his shirt into another kiss. This one is much more enthusiastic and rough than the first. Harph groans in surprise, laughing against her lips. She feels it more than she hears it. The two finally settle in their pace, their hands exploring one another once more. This time more intrepid, less shy. Less about giving in to the heat of the moment that urged them to take one another the night prior, and more about wanting to feel vulnerable as they appreciate every inch of one another. While still having that tough and playful edge to it.<br/></span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Isaac stands out on the front porch, his hand holding his chin up as he just gazes out during that morning. His elbow propping up his arm. The teen just watches the animals of the ranch graze along in their pens. Chickens flap about occasionally as they get into a quick scuffle before moving on with their simple lives. Cows just chew on their feed and walk around the fenced-off perimeter. But what catches his eye is a familiar figure approaching from a distance. Seratoph. Not someone he is quite familiar with, but he’s talked to and worked with a few times. “Hey!” Sera calls, stepping on to the path that leads to the ranch. Approaching the rustic yet clean structure that is the younger boy’s home. “Hey Isaac, what are you up to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac narrows his eye at him and steps off the porch with a tired sigh. Stepping down the three stairs onto the dirt. The spurs on his boots jingling. “I was gonna eat breakfast, but then I saw your dad kissing my mom. Then I think I lost my appetite before sneaking off.” He does not give the night elf another glance as he moves to the barn nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seratoph can not tell whether to stare at the teen, or to just stare at the house. “Oh. Right.” He swallows, taking a few steps to follow Isaac. “Let’s just… Leave them be for a bit.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>